


Learning to Love a Beast

by MightyArsh12



Series: Beauty and the Half Beast [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard deserve happiness, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Character Development, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Human/Vampire Relationship, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyArsh12/pseuds/MightyArsh12
Summary: After fainting from the bishop's goon trying to catch her, Bella woke up only to find herself in the middle of the forest of Brasov. She noticed a large black building in the distance and walked closer to see that it is actually a castle. Bella gasped a bit when she saw two impaled corpses of a man and woman in front of her, their bodies bloody, their throats slit, and wearing only nightgowns. As she walked a bit closer, She was startled by the massive castle doors opening in front of her, revealing a shadow inside.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s), Alucard/OC
Series: Beauty and the Half Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051127
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Find the Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic takes place 6 months after Season 3

One year. It has been one year since Bella had step foot in her former home, Bucharest. She hides her face with her cloak to avoid the church's watchful eyes.

Bella wished that she could find the house she grew up in, But she knew it probably be burned and destroyed. Bella continues to look around her surrounding carefully as she spotted some of the priests, more like the Bishop's goons, who were glaring as if they're trying to find 'witches.'

Bella catches sight of seeing a father walking in the street with his daughter. It warms her heart to see how the father is smiling at his child; it reminds her of her dear father, who she still missed.

She remembers how he used to read stories to her; she would help him making herbal medicine and watching him helping his patients. But she always has to witness the church harassing and attacking him for doing herbalism and thinking it was "witchcraft." 

Witchcraft. A term used when everyone tried to do something that the Church thinks wasn't the way of 'God' such as using medicine or herb to heal people instead of praying to God to make the sickness go away.

Bella has nothing against God as she was sure that he is lovely. It was just that the bishop uses his name out of arrogance and killing innocent people as an excuse to make the people fear them, that what led to the death of Dracula's woman and him to go war against the human race. 

Since most Wallachia cities are lost or losing to the night creature Dracula had created, though the clergy is losing Bucharest's control, They still rule the towns and the people living in them.

Because of that, Bella would help the poor in secret. Even after her dad is not there for her and losing her home, her passion for helping the ill, weak, and wounded still shines. Flakes of snow begin to fall from the grey skies.

It's been quite a long winter this year, especially after Dracula's reign of terror that happened a month ago. Even after Dracula's death, night creatures are still around and probably spread across the whole country.

She had witnessed night creatures before; usually, she would hide from them to avoid getting killed or stay far away from them as possible. She continues to walk the street in the cities; she looks around many shops.

She sees a small boy trying to get some fruits from the vendor, but the merchant quickly catches him and angrily shoo him away. The boy runs off to the alley of the street while crying.

Bella feels pity for the boy; she goes to the vendor to buy some apples with a few coins. She finds the young boy sitting down in the alley; she crouches down to the kid and gives him the apple. The boy looks in surprise at her being willing to buy an apple for him.

The boy holds her hand as he drags her somewhere; Bella is curious about the boy taking her? They enter a house that looks a bit of a mess.

She became shocked when she sees a woman who seems ridden with illness and fever. She asked the boy if she could use the pots to make some herbal medicine. The boy nodded as Bella rushed to prepare a remedy for the boy's mother to reduce her fever and sickness.

She made a broth consist of ginger, basil, garlic, thyme, oregano, and rosemary. Ten minutes later, she feeds the boy's mother the broth and begins to recover by drinking the broth. The boy is joyful that his mother is recovering.

Bella stays with them until the mother is well again, only going outside to get food and water. A few days later, the mother and boy thanked her for her help and offered her some money, but Bella politely rejected the offer since she didn't like to get money to help people. They waved goodbye to her as she left.

Bella notices the snow is melting a bit, wondering if spring will come soon. She thinks that she should leave Bucharest before the priests go after her. Bella rushed a bit and put on her hood and notices the merchant was talking with one of the priests, probably informing them about her.

She goes to the exit of Bucharest until she saw the two priests behind her. Bella tries to keep her composure, not to panic from the priests. "Leaving so soon, ma'am?" said a breaded priest, "Yes... I got everything I needed from here..." Bella replied. 

The priest approaches her closer, "Is that so? We thought you would like to talk with the Bishop...Ms. Țăranu.".

Bella's skin turns pale after the priest knowing her surname. She felt frozen with fear, knowing what they'll do with her like when they banished her. The priests angrily remind her, "Didn't the bishop told you never to come back to this city. I guess we'll have to take you to the Bishop."

Bella begins to run away from the city, "Hey! Get back here! Let's get that witch?" shouted the priest as they go after her in the forest.

Bella spends almost one hour running away from them, she doesn't care where she's going, nor if night creature might come and eat her, she wants to be away from the priests. She didn't eat anything since yesterday, and she's beginning to feel weary from all the running.

Bella run even farther and climb on one of the trees to hide from them, priests looks around to see her, but they couldn't spot her. "Ah, fuck it! She got away. Let's go back. There's no time to wasting finding that vile witch," The priest scoff as he walks away and goes back to the town.

Bella feels relief hearing the priests leaving as she climbs off the trees. She felt exhausted from running for an hour and hadn't drink nor ate since yesterday. The weather made her cold; Bella doesn't know where to go.

She kept walking until darkness clouds her vision and mind as she collapses on the ground. Her mind is fading, questioning herself if she'll get eaten by night creatures while unconscious. She missed her home. She missed her father.

Brown eyes flutter open as Bella sees the almost dawn skies. Bella realized that she's still alive, checking to see any wound, but there were none while sighing in relief and stands up from the ground, looking around to see that she is in the forest of Brasov.

Then Bella noticed a large black building at a distance. Wondering she would get shelter from there, Bella goes closer to seeing it and recognizes that it's a castle in the middle of a forest.

Bella became a bit shocked when she saw in front of the yard are two impaled corpses of a man and woman in front of her, their bodies bloody, their throats slit, and wearing only nightgowns.

Bella realized that this isn't an ordinary castle, and understanding the corpses is a warning to leave, and it's a bad idea to get shelter from the castle. Before she tried to move away from the castle, startling her, the massive castle doors opened, revealing a shadow figure inside the entrance.


	2. The Tragic Prince

_"Adrian... why didn't you save me?.. Where were you when I needed you?"_ A woman's voice asked, sobbingly.

The flames' sizzling sound, the cheering and booing of the crowd, and the priests' humming were the only things the young dhampir can hear. He opens his eyes to see himself nude and crucified in front of everyone, taking his mother's place to be killed at stake.

He doesn't seem to care as it's his punishment for not being there for his mother when she died and for being a dhampir. He can see the two Japanese hunters glaring at him in the crowd with daggers in their hands. The crowd booed at him, calling him names, "Half-breed!" "Bastard!"

The flames consume him, and his visions turn white as the crowd cheer in celebration; He sees his mother coming toward him and cupping his cheeks, _"It's alright... We know you never meant to kill them._ "

He felt a hand shoulder and heard a gurgling voice, _"My boy.."_ The young dhampir turns around as his eyes widen in fear as he saw his father looking decomposed with bloody tears the same way he saw him from that night of his death.

He tried to back away until suddenly, two hunters from before put the silver cuffs on him as it binds his body, burning his skin. They hold the dagger above him, just like how they tried to kill him.

" _It's too late for you now, Vampire!"_ The young man glared at him. The young woman looks at him with a cold stare on her face, _"Now hurry up and die!"_. They quickly pierce his chest with the dagger as he slowly loses consciousness from his blood running out of him. Everything became black.

Alucard let out a gasp and jolted up, awaken from another nightmare. He looks around the room to see any blood or weapon beside his sword in the room. Alucard sighs as he rests his head on his hands.

Since that night with his former pupils Sumi and Taka, who violated and betrayed him. He hadn't slept properly anymore. It was only nightmares filled with his parents' deaths and those two trying to kill him. He would mostly stay awake in the night instead of reliving those nightmares.

He looks at his chest and arm to see the scars the two left him with as he can still feel burning and pain from it at times; he balled his hands in anger as they trembled.

He gets out of bed to change into his regular outfit and put on his coat; he left his bedroom to go to the battlement, his usual spot to clear his mind from the nightmares.

Alucard would spend most of his mundane days fixing the castle day by day, cleaning the rooms, and preparing food though he's would eat once. He would only go outside to find some food he needs. 

He wished he would make this castle his grave, shutting down his emotion by sleep in a coffin, and never wake up. Instead, he insisted on staying awake to protect the Castle and the Belmont Hold. 

Alucard made to the battlement; he leans on the parapet admiring the dawn skies, clearing his head from the nightmare.

It's been a couple of months since he last saw Trevor and Sypha, Alucard's former companions, whom he joined to stop his father's genocide. However, he doesn't seem if they ever come back; Trevor will probably fight him from seeing the corpses outside.

His father was right. There are no innocents, not anymore. He can feel himself going down the same path as he once has. God.., He feels so dead inside.

Alucard looks down and notices a human is heading to the castle. He feels annoyed that he has to see another human trying to come to the castle.

He rushed to grab his sword and goes down to confront that person. He opened the doors to know that it's a young woman, beautiful, but she looks ghastly as if she saw Death himself from seeing the corpses, while appearing to be more startled from his sudden appearance, but she couldn't see him because the sun hadn't risen yet.

Alucard change to his mist form to approach her from behind as it shocked her when he disappears. He shifted back to his human form, as she became scared when she notices him behind her and hearing his vampiric hiss, "I did not ask for any visitor."

The young woman realized that a vampire is behind her, "Wasn't the corpses enough to make you stay away?" he said in a solemn tone.

The woman turned around to see Alucard; she tries to keep calm as she gulped, "Well... yes, but this is the only building that I have found in this area. Please, I don't want to be impaled like them. I only went to see your castle if I get shelter there.".

He raised his eyebrow, "Really.. you want to have shelter in a castle with two corpses in the front yard? What if you might be carrying silver, holy water, or any weapons that you could try to kill me with?"

Bella became shocked at he would think that she would harm him when she is defenseless, "Why would you think I do that? I've already been mistaken for a witch by everyone else. I have been ban from my village for wanting to use my knowledge to help the sick rather than having us work with less reliable medicine.".

Alucard seems surprised and a bit amazed by her profession as it reminds him of what his mother would use to do. However, he still feels skeptical about her.

It reminded him back when he first met Sumi, _"We hunt vampires... We need more knowledge than have to fight them... We are alone in this world, and we do not have enough power or knowledge to free our people of the vampire... Will, you teach us how to fight for the freedom of others? "_.

They were so curious and eager to learn from him, yet he notices they were impatient at the same time as he remembers the two worried every day about saving the people of Japan from vampires.

He was aware of something suspicious about them when they kept questioning if the castle can be move even though the engines were damage due to Sypha's magic melting the machines.

That until he saw their true colors from that night, they bind him to this bed after seducing him. He can still hear the anger in their eyes and voice as he shakes in uneasiness, _"You've been lying to us!... Because everybody lies to us! Everybody hides things from us. You won't help us... We will work out how to move the castle. We will find all your secrets. We will use them to build our own empire"._

Alucard grunts at the thought of when they were to stab him until his sword slice their throats open. The gasp and choking from their voice and the horrified look as he felt a bit pity for them, yet he still feels bitter over their betrayal as they left him with scars all over his body.

The woman notices he feels tense as she comes a bit close and sees his scars on his chest, "Excuse me... Are you okay?". Her calls snap him back to reality, he notices her looking a bit concerned for him, but that doesn't mean he should trust her quickly and back away. "I'm fine..." Alucard cleared his throat and asked, "What brings you here in this forest?".

"Well, I was visiting Bucharest, and I ended up taking care of an ill single mother and a young child for a few days until I got caught by a priest. I got chased by them for an hour after they left. I fainted from exhaustion, and that's how I ended up here,"

She explained as she sighs, "Though it's kinda my fault since I had been exiled from Bucharest by the church a year ago." She put her arm around her back, holding herself when thinking about those painful memories.

Alucard is aware of what the Church is capable of since he lost his dear mother to them because she wanted to help people and make the world better for them to live. They accused her of being a "witch" and working with "Satan."

Yet they think they're the good guy and claim that their lifework is in God's name makes Alucard's blood boil. "I'm sorry to hear that... It must've been hard for you. It's a bit impressive that you managed to escape from being executed by them." "I know. they tried, but I stay low to avoid them".

Something quickly pops up in her mind, "Can... I ask you something?". Alucard looks at her, wondering if her question would be about the castle, "What is it?". "Do you know where to find any medicinal herbs in this area?" She sheepishly twiddles her thumbs.

Alucard became surprised again as he didn't expect her question to be about herbs, "I'm afraid you can't find it in this area. Try searching it in the west." The woman nodded, "Okay then. Thank you!" She started heading west.

Alucard feels confused since he didn't even offer her if she wants to stay for a few days. Although he doesn't want any guests in the castle after what happened, he felt a bit relieved that she's leaving and he didn't have to ask her to stay in the castle. She stopped walking and said, "I forgot to ask. What is your name?"

He closes his eyes for a moment, feeling reluctant to share his name. Should he tell his real name or the name that Wallachians call him? Does she even know who he is? He can't make the same mistake of quickly trusting her like Sumi and Taka.

He is unsure if she is genuine. Sumi and Taka weren't the first people who treated him horribly. When he was a child, he would face discrimination from both humans and vampires.

Humans would call him a "freak" or a "monster," and Vampires whispering "half-breed," "Dracula's bastard son," and an "abomination."

No matter every pain he got from both of his kinds, He would hear his mother's voice telling him this, _"Do not hate humans. If you cannot live with them, then at least do them no harm. For theirs is already a hard lot"._ He opens his eyes as he turns his back from the woman, "Alucard... My name is Alucard." Choosing the name called by his mother's people as he cannot go back to being Adrian Tepes, the name given by his parents. 

The woman smiles warmly, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Bella... Isabella Țăranu. Well, Alucard, I'll see you around."

Bella head out west to find the medicinal herbs that she could use as he no longer hears her footstep afar. _"Bella... sound like a princess name,"_ Alucard thought as he goes back inside to the castle.

He took a moment to look at the corpse of his former pupils. Their faces look lifeless. They look bloody and tattered. Yet, their bodies are starting to reek with a vile odor as they are beginning to decay.

The tragic prince scoffed at them and entered the castle as the gate closed with a thud. He returned to his room and placed his coat on a chair.

He looks at his scars, even though they were beginning to become small compare to how big they were they first came.

They were still branded by the two people he used to care about, and he gave them everything they wanted. These scars were signs of never trust humans again, just like how the scar given to him by his father during their first was a mark of when he lost him from insanity. He wants to get rid of any remainder of those two.

"Maybe I should sleep in a coffin," He said to himself. He doesn't know how long he should sleep. Maybe a week, a month, or even a year. Alucard goes down to the castle's catacomb to find a vault similar to the one used in Gresit.

He plans to recuperate again to get rid of the scars all over his body. He begins preparing some traps to keep trespassers away from here and the Belmont Hold if the corpses weren't enough to drive them off. That's the least he could do to prevent himself from using another body as a warning impaled sign like his dead old dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I hope you like the second chapter. Also, I change Bella's surname since her original surname shared the same surname of the last Romanian prime minister. I didn't want to bring any controversy for my Romanian reader out there. I hope you like this new comment. Please comment down below and tell them what do you think. Thank you


	3. Ruler of Bran

Bella has been walking west for five hours, looking for the herbs she can uses. She became about Alucard as she doesn't know who he is? Bella notices that he's a vampire by his hiss, yet he doesn't get burned by the sun as any vampire would. She has never seen a vampire that can never be burned by the sunlight before.

She remembers his scars on his chest, and she even saw scars on his wrist hidden under the coat; they look so burn and branded. It almost reminds her of when the church and mob attack her a year ago. Maybe she could find a medicine that helps his scars. She knows average herbs won't work on vampires. She'll find one that works on vampires.

She suddenly stopped and saw a field of medicinal herbs consists of aconite, carline thistle, and lavenders. Alucard was right; there were herbs on the west side. Amazed by it, she walks over to the field, carefully collects those herbs, and places them in a bottle where she keeps most of her herbs. 

She caresses the lavender as she admires one of her favorites flowers. She looks at the evening sky, seeing that it's about to be dark, thinking that she should head to a place somewhere soon.

She notices a town nearby, and it recognizes it's the commune of Bran. She could probably get information about Alucard. She heads to the city as she made it to the entrance to see many people in Bran; most of them were refugees.

Bella recognizes some of them. They were the same ones that she saw in Gresit from 6 months ago. As she walks through the marketplace, Bella catches sight of a gang of priests arguing with the villager.

"All of you need to get out of Bran! It's not safe to live while a vampire rules this city!" The priest preaches while the villagers seem to not care about what the priest says as they continue to mind their own business.

An old merchant who is brooming scoffed at his preach, "Why would we still listen to you since you and the church started this shit to begin with?"

Bella became shocked as she sees the bearded priests, who chased her the other day is in Bran. She put on her hood to keep herself hidden from them.

He angrily came toward the old merchant, "How the hell is that our fault!?." The merchant rolls his eyes, "Why would anyone believe you after everyone in Wallachia knows the truth about what happened in Gresit."

The bearded priest's face turns red as he made a 'tch' sound and goes somewhere else. Bella sighed in relief as the priests she walks toward the merchant as he notices her, "Is there something I can help you, ma'am. You look new around here".

"I'm just passing by. I was wonder why did refugees come here?" She asked. "Ah, yes. That's because Gresit got invaded by vampires who set up a kingdom there. Half of them were killed and eaten by a two large night creature that has the appearance of a spider from what they claim," He explained. 

The merchant continues, "So they migrate here since they heard that the vampire ruler of Bran is neutral toward humans." "And who is that ruler?" She asked. "Her name is Elizabeth Bartley, the niece of Dracula himself; Legends said that she would bathe in the blood of young virgins after killing them. She lives right there in Bran Castle where Dracula lived in" He pointed as Bella turned around to see the castle is on the top of the hills. 

A vampire being neutral to humans intrigues her since she knows that humans are livestock to them. After thanking the merchant.

She continued to walk around the wrong as she goes asking the refugees for any relevant information. "The church throughout are beginning to lose control ever since The Belmont and Speakers exposing those bastards." The Belmonts, Bella thought the church killed them after being excommunicated. Could it be that one of them survived?. 

The man continued, "We were going to restore the city from the church control after that bishop's death until vampires start coming out of nowhere and claim this city to form their kingdom."

The young man who was reading a book while listening to his father's nearby commented, "I've heard that the Belmont and that one Speaker even found the Sleeping Soldier underneath the catacomb."

"You mean like the old story about the great hero from hundred years ago, who slept under the catacomb," asked Bella. The young man nodded, "Yes, though no one has seen him. The last time we've heard of him is that he has gone with the Belmont and Speaker to defeat Dracula, and were never heard since Dracula's death ."

Bella ponders if the story of the Sleeping Solider has a connection to Alucard. A blonde hair woman spoke up, "Though I wonder where are they now? I thought the Belmonts are supposed to protect the people from the creature of the night, yet there are still night creatures spread out and vampires trying to form kingdoms in Wallachia. Are they dead?."

The young man shook his head, "I doubt that since they have been rumors that the Belmont and Speaker were traveling around Wallachia. Though, it seems no one ever heard of the two since Lindenfield. However, that town became abandoned since the people who lived there burn to death from a fire."

***

It became evening, and Bella continues to wander the alleyways until a little girl bumped into her, "Sorry, miss." She didn't mind the child bumping into her as the young girl kept running. A woman's voice far away called out for the young girl, "Anastasia! Anastasia, where are you going?". 

Anastasia bumps into a man wearing rags, but she becomes frozen in fear as if she becomes scared of the stranger. "Hey! watch where you're going, you damn brat!" The man growls in anger; "I'm sorry, sir..". "I'll teach you a damn lesson," He raised his hand as he is about to slap the child. 

Bella grabbed that hand to stop him from hurting Anastasia, "Please don't do that. She's just a child". The man becomes irritated by Bella's action.

He pushed her to the wall and held her by the neck, "Woman, you should learn to stay out of everyone's business." He reveals his two fangs as Bella gasped. The vampire sniffs her scent, "You have a sweet scent. You're going to be such a delicious meal" He brings his fangs near his neck.

Anastasia grip the vampire's rag pants, "Leave her alone!". He turns his glare at the young child and let go of Bella's neck. She fell to the ground, seeing the vampire cornering Anastasia. The vampire turns his nail into claws. Bella rushed to shield Anastasia from about to get clawed by the vampire. He raised his hand and about to strike.

Suddenly, he felt a forceful kick that pushes him back against the walls. He sees a pale black-haired woman who is wearing a red dress and a violet veil on her head.

He became fearful of her unexpected appearance. "I'll let you go for now, but if I ever see trying to harm my daughter again, I will show no mercy to you next time." The vampire walks quickly out of the city. The woman mutter to herself, "Carmilla, you cunt. Why you have your soldier spying in my town." 

Bella notices the shape of the woman's eyebrow being similar to Alucard's. Though she has the pointy ears that she lacks, meaning that she's a vampire.

Anastasia runs to the woman and hugs her as the woman gently caresses her hair, "What did I tell you about not to wander off by yourself, sweetheart." "I'm sorry, Mother.." Anastasia sadly whimper. The woman turns to Bella, "I am grateful that you were protected my daughter from harm, Miss..?". "Bella.. and you are Elizabeth Bartley?" said Bella.

"That's correct. You must have probably heard the legend about me bathing in the blood of virgins," Elizabeth titter. Bella nodded, "Yes, though it sounds a bit exaggerated." "Agreed. You seem new around. Are you a refugee?" Elizabeth asked. "No. I'm just a traveler. I was wondering if you know about Alucard?". 

Elizabeth became shocked that she knew who Alucard is. She hadn't seen him in years. She uncomfortably asks, "How do you know about him?...." 

Bella notices her troubled look and feels a bit guilty and anxious about asking that question, "I... just stumble upon a castle in the forest, and I met him after the church has chased me.". Elizabeth feels a bit relieved that she doesn't like a person who wants to persecute vampires, "I see.. Follow me, we can discuss it in my castle." 

***

The three of them enter the inner courtyard of Bran Castle. A blond hair with pinkish eyes looked to see them and got up, "Welcome home, Mother. Is she a guest".

"No, she is just a visitor. Bella, this my second daughter Katherine." Bella greeted politely, "It's nice to meet you." "Katherine, please take Anastasia with you. There something I need to discuss with this lady". "Yes, Mother" Katherine holds Anastasia's hand and head somewhere else with her. "Let's go to the drawing-room. We will talk there," said Elizabeth. Bella nodded as they head there.

***

Elizabeth's eldest Anna enters the drawing-room to brings a tray of tea sets with some treat and set it on the table. "Thank you, dear. You may leave now" Elizabeth smiles.

"Of course, Mother" Anna nodded as she left the room. Elizabeth pours the steaming hot black tea into the two ornate china cups. One cup placed in front of her seat, and the other in front of Bella's.

Elizabeth offers her some sugar, but Bella politely declined. "So you live in this castle with your four children?" Bella asked. She replied, "Yes, three daughters and one son. My husband died years ago.". "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Bella. "It's quite alright. I managed to took care of them by myself in this castle".

Elizabeth takes a seat and sips her tea, "So you met Alucard after the church has chased you?". Bella picks up her cup as taking a sip of the tea after blowing it. She placed the cup down on the saucer and spoke, "Yes. Because I am a herbalist. I've been skilled in medicine and herbology for years, and the church deems me as a witch ever since".

Elizabeth felt impressed by her occupation, "Of course, the church are ignorant fools who believe anything scientific is the work of Satan to their eyes. That's what caused the death of Dracula's wife. Alucard goes against him despite what the humans had done because his mother never wanted her husband to go to war with the humans."

Bella begins to realize, "You mean Dracula's wife is Alucard's mother, would that mean he's..." "Indeed. He's the son of Dracula," Elizabeth answered. Bella felt speechless about that fact, She only heard a rumor about Dracula and his wife, but she didn't know they had a son together. "It is indeed surprising for humans. Only vampire knowns about his existence as Dracula's son."

"Have you ever talk to him since he's your cousin?" Bella asked. Elizabeth sighed, "Well, my feelings towards him are two sides of the same coin. I hate him for killing my uncle, but I still care for him since he's a member of my family." She did know he lived in the castle in the forest since she would view him from the mirrors. Dracula's death didn't bring any peace but only chaos between the vampires and humans.

After her uncle's death, his reign in the region of Eastern Europe was left fractured and devastated with no real power structure or organization. She decided to step up as ruler of Bran and try to coexist with them. As their ruler, She'll have to make sure that the church will not persecute nor harm anyone, especially her family. 

Bella reminisces about Alucard's scars, which remind her of something, "Is there a doctor in Bran who is a vampire?". Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "Well.. yes, I have a family doctor in my castle. What do you need from him?". Bella feels a bit nervous about asking, but she took a deep breath, "Because I want to find a medicine to heal scars, I saw some scars on Alucard's body. They look so burn like someone has done something to him.

Elizabeth felt a bit surprised that she wants to help a vampire. This human does sound genuine since she did protect Anastasia from that Styrian spy. Elizabeth asked, "Do you hate vampires?". Bella shook her head, "No, I don't. I think they're unique". Elizabeth sigh as she stood up from the chair, "Come. We'll go see what the doctor has." Bella felt surprised that she's willing to help her as she follows her.

***

The next day, Bella was at the entrance with an ointment in her hands in the evening. This ointment is no ordinary medicine, but an ointment that could only work on vampires that help with aggravated damage. She paid the doctor dearly for her help. Elizabeth and Katherine are at the entrance to say farewell to her. "Thank you for everything. Are you sure this ointment?" She asked. Katherine reply, "Of course it will. Vampires medicine is advanced than humans.".

Elizabeth said, "If you need any help, You're welcome in Bran anytime." Bella smiles and nodded, "Alright then. I'll be off then. Thank you so much". She starts heading to Dracula's castle. "You know, She reminds me of Lisa," Katherine commented. "I can tell, dear" Elizabeth heads back to her castle with her daughter. _"It feels nice to know that there are good vampires out there,"_ Bella reminisced as she continues walking. The bearded priest looks at the forest to see Bella afar as he begins to walk there.

***

Five hours later, Bella sees the castle afar. She sighed in exhaustion from the walking. Unbeknownst to her, the bearded priest follows her while avoiding being close to her to catch sight of him. She walks past the corpse, even though she quivers at the sight of them. As she reaches the stair, the priest drew his bow out, targeting the arrow on her.

Bella knocks on the massive doors. As she waits, the door didn't open, meaning Alucard is probably not here right now. She looks around to find anything to open the doors or if anyone is following her since it almost sounds like she heard footsteps a few minutes ago. The priest seizes his moment and lets go of the bow as it quickly flies to strike her. 

Bella felt a wind behind her; she was startled when she turns around to see Alucard was there, holding an arrow in her hands as the priest's jaw drop. She saw the priest that chase her the other day, who was sweating hard from being caught. Bella felt stupid for not knowing that.

Alucard gives the priest a death glare to get him running. The priest trembled at his glare and ran away without looking back. Alucard throws the arrow away and faces her as she feels a bit nervous, "Why did you come back?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter. This is the longest chapter so far. To be honest, I feel maybe my dialogue feels a little cringy. I hope you like that I include Elizabeth Bartley in this fanfic. Feel free to comment down below. See you in the next. chapter


	4. A Cold Aura

Alucard spent all-night creating a device put around the Castle and the Belmont Hold that would release an illusion spell to keep any visitors away if two corpses aren't enough to make them leave.

This is the non-lethal method he thinks of to keep himself from harming another human. This spell would make the castle invisible or have the person hallucinate seeing a monster coming after them. He makes sure to create enough of them to put around the castle and hold.

He sketched the Castle and the Hold and drew where to place the device on which area to plant them. Though it kept him all night thinking this through, he felt that he slept enough and avoided sleeping only to get nightmares like yesterday. He must focus on finding a method to protect the Castle and the Belmont Hold while he goes into slumber.

After finishing crafting them, he looks at his wrists; A glimpse of Sumi and Taka with a mischievous smile on their face slip into his mind. He grunts at this thought. He can't stand looking at his scars as it still reminds them of those two.

He went downstairs to find his mother's medical apothecary room. He went there and found white bandages in the drawer. He uses it to wrap it around his forearms to avoid being reminded of his scars. He finished wrapping them and went back to his room to work on the illusion devices.

The next night, He went outside and head to the Belmont Hold to plant the illusion devices first. He promised Trevor that he would protect it from being a grave to be rob like the Castle. He set the device on the balanced elevator he created after the stairs of the Hold were destroyed and one around where the magic door to enter the Hold use to be.

After the set devices, He goes to the Castle to also set the illusion devices. Alucard stops as he sees someone afar from the castle. As the person comes closer to the castle, He realized it was Bella. _"What is she doing here?_ _"_ Alucard raised his eyebrow at what is her intention coming back here. But something felt off to him, Alucard sense another person is here beside her.

He closed his eyes and listened as he heard a bow being drawn. He looks afar to see a priest who held a bow and arrow is targeting Bella, who is at the doorstep. He remembers what Bella mentioned, _"I've already been mistaken for a witch by everyone else."_. That priest is trying to hunt her to have her executed as they have done to his mother. The arrow flies toward her as Alucard uses his vampiric speed to block before she gets it. He reaches there on time to grab it.

He sees the priest is appalled by his appearance. He threw the arrow to the side and glared at the priest, who scream and started to run away. Alucard watched the priest in silence as he kept running, his eyes fixed on that priest in case he turns back, and once the coward priest left, Alucard's gaze and he couldn't hear nor scent him. He turns his eyes on Bella, "Why did you come back?". 

She answered, "I came back to bring you a medicine from the ruler of Bran ." He knit his eyebrows, "And who is that ruler?". Bella begins to feel nervous about how he might think about her knowing his cousin. "Are you going to say something or just stand here without a word?" He said in an annoyed tone. She gulps, "Elizabeth Bartley...".

He froze for a moment when he heard that name he hadn't heard for years. She knows about his cousin, heritage, and probably stories. He stares at her with an agitated look, "How do you know about her...?". She looks to the side with an anxious expression, "I was in Bran for a day to maybe find medicine for your scars. I met her when I tried to protect her daughter from a vampire, I ask her about you, and she told me about your a bit about your past from a year ago..."

He started to feel self-conscious when she mentioned his scars. She probably saw them when he was having an anxiety attack as he holds his wrist. He turned his head to see her with a worried expression on her face looking at him. She looks so concerned about him. But why does she care about his wellbeing?.

_"We are your friends Alucard"_ two familiar voices pop in his mind as he became dreadful. He sees them behind her. Their eyebrow slits, his freckle face, and her dark skin as they kept smiling at him

He closes his eyes as, _"Please go away..."_ He pleaded to them in his mind as his eyebrows twitched as he places his hand across his eyes. Alucard felt a hand on his cheek. He opens his eyes to see that Bella was close to him.

He lightly push her hand away from his cheek, "Please don't.. touch me...". Bella blushes in embarrassment as she backs away, "Oh.. I'm so sorry."

He sighed, "So what did you and Elizabeth did when you were talking about me?". Bella sheepishly answered, "Well, she invited me for tea when we were talking about you. Elizabeth was hospitable, to be honest, despite what the legends said about her. She said I was welcomed back to Bran anytime and would offer me protection from the church".

Alucard was surprised to hear that news. He remembers hearing the legend from his father. It disgusted him that she would not only use the blood of virgins to consume them but to bathe in them. He was aware she retired from her ruthless method after she had kids, but Alucard never buys into that back then, no matter how Elizabeth tries to convince him that she was no longer than she was in the past.

 _"Huh. She really did own up to her words."._ Alucard walks away from her as he goes to set the illusion devices around the castle. Bella notices him setting the device on the ground; she curiously asks, "What are you doing?".

He didn't answer her because the device's whole point is to keep away who dare to step foot here, and it wasn't her business on what he's doing. She frowned when he didn't answer her. She sighs and tries to ask him a different question, "What are those devices for?"

He side-eyed her with a blunt answer, "It's for the castle.". She was stun at his harsh tone, but she lay off trying to pry answers from him.

"Why did you ask Elizabeth to find a medicine for my scars. Why do you even care about wanting to help me?" He asked her in a grim tone.

Bella felt surprised at his question. She tried to think of a reason why she feels like she wants to help him so much, "Well, I like to help people because that's my work as a herbalist, just like how my father would use to do, and that's why I follow his footstep.".

Alucard set the last device on the ground and stand up, "Is that your reason why you want to help me?". Bella explains in a meek tone, "Well, that's my first reason. I also can sense a cold aura inside you.."

Alucard blinked in shock when she said that he has a cold aura in him. Her words made him recall the talks from when he heard Sypha spoke to Trevor from that night in the Belmont Hold.

_"It's like he's a cold spot in the room."_

_"It's lonely even when you're standing next to him."_

_"His sadness is like an icy well. It's bottomless... and it swallows up your voice and anything you try to drop into it."_

He turns his back away from Bella as he remembers Sypha's words about him. Those words, along with his parents' death and his pupils' betrayal, still haunts him. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and he never trust humans the same way. It still bothers him that his only two friends left him as he live in this grave of a castle.

Bella stands behind him as ponders about him. She looks at his wrists and notices that he bandage them. She is aware that they're still on him as she sees them on his chest, understanding that he's self-conscious about them.

She notices him looking at his hand as it trembles. She feels remorse about him; Bella can sense his aura freezing around him. She can discern that something happens to him in the past that hurt him so severely. She feels she want to help to ease the pain of his trauma.

Alucard turns to look at the two corpses of his disciples. Their rotting eyes looking down on him, daring him to let, yet another treacherous human into his home. However, she already told him that she's defenseless. He turn around and let out a deep sigh as he regains his stoic posture; he notices Bella looking at him, worried, "It's... nothing really." 

"Ok..." Bella holds out the ointment to him as she gives it to Alucard, who holds the jar. She commented, "It amazes me how vampires made these kinds of medicine. Someday, I would like to learn how these kinds of medicine could heal people in an ample way instead of a wise woman's method.

Alucard felt astounds that she would tell him about that. He felt a bit impressed that a young woman like her would care enough to find medicine. He's aware that she's a human herbalist who helps her kind; it interested him a little she would enough to help vampires. But she seems to remind him of his mother, who was kind, considerate, and intelligent like her.

It almost reminds him when Sumi and Taka came and asked him to teach them how to kill vampires. But Bella is different; she came to him and brought an ointment that is adequate for vampires to heal. She seems interested in helping vampires besides humans despite vampires seeing humans as livestock. 

"Follow me" He walks toward the doors as it begins opening as Bella felt shy if she is allowed to enter the castle. _He_ looks at her as she stands there nervously, furrowing his eyebrow, "Yes, you have my permission to enter the castle," in an annoyed tone.

She nodded as she follows him inside the castle. As they walk through the halls, Bella admires the structure of the castle's interior. It was vast, elegant, and well structure. She's well aware that she has to avoid the church as possible, although she had been doing this for the past years. She thinks about living in Bran since Elizabeth is kind enough to give her protection from the church.

Alucard looks behind to see Bella looking at the castle in awe. At first, he ignored it, but he would still glance at her. He may have let her in his castle, but he won't let his guard down as he did with Sumi and Taka. Why did she comment about her interest in wanting to learn how to make ointments? What if she is making something up, such as about her profession about being a herbalist. What if she's using her career as a way to hurt him more.

Bella sees the lights that lined the walls of the hallway, "The lighting in the castle is fascinating. Did you manage to store it by putting a rod in a jar from the lightning?". Alucard felt astonished by her question that she asks him in such a natural and reasonable way but kept his stoic facade, "Yes."

"Can electricity be used for medicine as well?" Bella asked curiously. Her inquisitive tone reminds him of Taka asked him about lightning, _"Can lightning be a weapon too. Could make lightning kill a lot of people at once?"._ However, she wondered about electricity used for medicine, unlike what Taka and Sumi asking if they can kill people with lightning. Although he knows she doesn't look like a person who wants to make war with anyone.

He answers, "It can be used in many ways." He kept his answer quick, straight, and firm. This woman might have so many questions, maybe because he believes that she'll think he's keeping secrets from her. He'll have to answer with white lies as well so that he doesn't disclose further details. He must stay sharp.

Alucard opened the door, revealing his father's laboratory. It was in a dilapidated condition after the raid on Dracula’s castle, yet the potions, tomes, books, equipment, and most of its structure remained intact. It was an enormous laboratory filled with different things, beakers, tubes, dishes, flasks, and even a microscope and lots of monster remains and parts contained in jars. The equipment is located on the lower floor, while his father's archive is on the upper floor.

Bella in awe at the sight of the room, She understands why Alucard's mother came to this castle in the first place. Alucard notice her awe look; he felt a soft spot for her reaction as it mirror when he remembers his mother told him the story of how she met his father. He would know his mother would approve of passing on the world's secrets and the real science to her to use it to help people. He feared something terrible would happen. He kept his stoic facade, "Please excuse the laboratory’s condition, just like the castle, it has seen better days.”

She notices some of the materials are impaired, and glass shatters are all over the floor. But she didn't ask since she would feel too nosy about asking Alucard too many since she's in his castle. Alucard goes upstairs as Bella followed him.

After they made it upstairs to the archives, Alucard begins searching for a find books for her. Bella admires the different topics of books on the shelves. He comes toward her as he gives her a book about Intro to Medical Sciences and Medical Herbs. Bella thank him as they go downstairs. 

One hour later, Bella continues reading the book as she learns so much more such as using bee wax as one of the ingredients to make the ointment as she writes down the notes in her field journal while Alucard is sweeping down the glass shards on the floor.

After reading a few chapters, Bella spotted an indoor building on the right side with plants inside, "Is that a greenhouse?" Alucard looked up to see her gazes are wishing to go inside, "Yes... do you wish to see inside?". Bella nodded as she stood up. He opened the doors as they both enter the greenhouse. He pulls the lever, and the lights flicker on as it lights up the once darken greenhouse.

Bella was amazed by the variety of plants in this hothouse. She notices that some of the plants are placed in jars, "How come you put plants in jars instead of regular pots?" she asked. He answers concisely, "It's easy for herbs to grow in there."

Bella notices one particular plant as comes close to examine it. Alucard stands behind her as she was observing it, "You seem interested in this plant. Do you know what it is?". Bella smiles brightly, "Of course, It's a Mandragora also known as mandrake. Alucard felt a bit astonished to hear that Bella knows this plant. He started to test her with some question, "Did you know that mandrakes have high pitch screams that could destroy a mortal eardrum," He said. But his question was a way for him to know if she's a herbalist or not, even if the questions he will ask her will sound strange.

She laughed a little, "Well, that's a superstition belief that villager would believe. I don't believe in superstition. But mandrake is a powerful plant that can be used for narcotic or sedative, although it can be poisonous since it belongs to the nightshade family and it likely leads to death.".

Her remark about superstition does seem to parallel his mother's belief about it. He asked her again, "Do you ever used dried foot skin as a powder?". Surprised by his question, she remarks, "Really? You make it sound like I'm some muttering wise woman who would cheat people with that. No, I grind dried herbs to turn them into powder".

Bella tilted her head in confusion about why is he asking her such bizarre questions? Alucard noticed her confused look, "I just wanted to make sure if you are a herbalist.".

After knowing that reason, She now understands why he would ask her those kinds of questions. She can feel that he doesn't trust her. They both exit the greenhouse as Bella saw a glass alembic on one of the tables, "I remember using this back home before the church destroy it along with my home."

Alucard raises his eyebrow in surprise, "You know this equipment?". Bella nodded, "Yes, I used this for distillation to make essential oils. He felt astounded by her knowledge of the alembic. "You seem quite knowledgable about it," he remarked. My father used to have bookshelves that would consist of books about herbal medicine, mythical creatures, and his archive that are a little bit about advanced inventions from scientists, philosophers, and scholars."

He felt impressed by her intelligence, _"She reminds me of her,"_ he reflected. He begins to walk away to go and repair the Belmont Hold, "There's an old door I need to fix. I'll be back in a few hours. You may have access to the archive of the laboratory, I expected you not to wander in the halls and poking around other rooms in the castle."

"Of course," she nodded as he begins to leave. A question pop into Bella's mind, "Wait! I have one question". "Go on?" he said. Bella felt meek as she started to ask, "Why are you helping me?".

Alucard responded with a firm tone, "I have my reasons, but I think it's worth it.". "Oh... ok" Although she doesn't understand his reason, yet she knows he's reluctant to explain why he's helping her and best to avoid prying any detail from him. He left the laboratory before leaving with one more response, "I allowed you in my castle. Don't make me regret my decision".

After he left the laboratory, Bella was left confused about his last remark. "What does he mean by that," She said to herself. She felt something had hurt him, yet she can't be nosy about his business. She continues to reading to learn how to improve on her medicine.

***

A few hours later, Alucard returns to the castle after doing some repair for the Belmont Hold. He entered the laboratory to see Bella is asleep on the desk. He silently came closer to see she's laying her head on the book she was reading. He looks at her for a moment before leaving her alone in this room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy and let me know in the comments


	5. Bishop of Bucharest

The bearded priest kept running as the glare of the dhampir remained in his mind after he failed to capture Bella again. A he made it back to Bucharest, he saw the church afar. He goes there to report the Bishop of Bucharest about what he has witnessed.

He made it to the church as he entered the cathedral. At the altar is the Bishop of Bucharest standing at the pulpit, who is praying. He looked up to see the priest as he noticed his startled look, "You're back from Bran so soon, Father Martin. Is there something wrong ? "

Martin stood before the bishop as he walked a bit forward in front of the bishop and answered, "Your Eminence, I have seen Ms. Țăranu while I was at Bran.". The Bishop's eyes widened when he heard her name. The priest added, "She was also seen to be working with the vampire ruler as well.

He remembered reports about her being in Bucharest a few days ago even though he exiled her from ever coming back here. _"So she's still doing her little work. That woman still hasn't learned her lesson"_ The Bishop looks down as he clenched his fist, "What else happened?"

"I follow her until she stopped at a castle. I was almost close to capturing that woman. Then he appeared and managed to shield that witch from my arrow," said Martin. The Bishop asked, " Who was is this he that you saw?. The bearded priest shook in fear as he recalled Alucard glaring at him. 

Martin started to confess nervously, "I-It's... It was Alucard... Dracula's Son". It shocked the Bishop from hearing that name. The old cleric never thought of hearing Dracula's name after the vampire king's death, "Dracula's Castle is in the forest of Brasov?"

The priest nodded, "Yes. That witch is probably living with him to avoid us.".

"I see... You did very well on locating her" The Bishop issued a command, "You must go back and spy on the castle and seize her when that spawn isn't around. You'll be awarded dearly, and don't come back until you bring her to me."

"Of course" Martin nodded as he prepared to go back to the forest of Brasov. He packed some weapons and rations for his patrol.

"Father Martin. When you managed to capture and bring her here, we will go to Bran after her inquisition. We will go there to prevent any refugee from going to that vampire infested city. Good luck," The Bishop added.

The priest responded, "Yes, your Eminence." Before Martin exited the cathedral, he saw a silhouette behind the stained glass windows before it ran off. But he ignored it and began heading back to the forest. 

After Martin left, the Bishop lowered his head and closed his eyes to pray again. Suddenly he heard a thump in the glass and saw a shadow figure back of the glass.

He ordered, "Go find that person who's making this noise." The two priests go outside to find the person as they saw a curly brown hair man wearing commoner clothes.

The man tried to run away from them, but the priest caught him and pinned the man on the ground. They grabbed him to bring him inside to show him to the Bishop. "Who are you? and what are you doing lurking behind the church?" The Bishop asked.

The man laughed, "Did I step on your toe, old man?". The priest slapped him, "Oi show some respect to His Eminence."

The Bishop became annoyed by the man's attitude, "Do not evade my question. I said, what are you doing here? Were you spying on us?"

The man smirked confidently, "Well, you can say that. I gonna ignore it at first when you were talking wanting to kill another woman for your little 'witch hunt' ". The Bishop scoff, "Give me one reason why I wouldn't strike you dead?"

"But you mentioned about Bran, and that made me interested since you're aware of the Bartley family."

The Bishop said, "Go on.". The man continued, "I heard that Bran's ruler is the niece of Dracula, and she has four children."

"So more vampires in Dracula's filthy bloodline," The Bishop mutter under his breath. "What are you talking about?." 

"I heard that one of Bartley's daughters perform witch ritual in the valley of Bran," The man mentioned. This surprised the priest as they whispered, _"Is this gut joking?" "Bartley's daughter practicing witch magic?"_

The Bishop asked, "Are you sure this is true? Mr...". The man introduced himself, "Abhorson. Thornas Abhorson, and yes, I've seen her".

"If that is true, then I will go there to see it. If you're really telling the truth, then I will pay you a substantial fortune Mr. Abhorson". Thornas smiles at the offer, "I would like that very much," The Bishop, "But I will go there after my priest captures the woman I need to punished."

"To be honest, I doubt that he'll come back alive," Thornas remarked. "What's that supposed to mean?" The Bishop raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I doubt he last a few days by himself. Besides, there are night creatures everywhere in Wallachia. Haven't you heard of the two spider creatures that are wandering in the forest eating and killing the refugee from Gresit?"

The Bishop felt pissed at Thornas's remark about his priest would probably get killed by the spider creatures before he would capture, "I would rather wait until my priest capture Ms. Țăranu until I go to Bran. If he doesn't come back, then I will go to Bran to investigate the forest you've said Bartley's daughter performing her witchcraft".

Thornas shrugged, "Alright, Whatever floats your boat." "I'll inform you later when I need you. You're free to go" The Bishop ordered his man to let him go as Thornas left the building.

***

An hour later. Martin sees the castle afar and decided to camp out here so that Alucard wouldn't sense him if he's far from the castle. He finds some branches, prepared a fire, made some food, and set up a tent. Martin looks at the castle afar, "This time, I will capture you this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I have a lot of ideas for future chapters. Enjoy see you in the next chapter.


	6. A Vexing Reassure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 takes place a day after Chapter 5. So enjoy!

Alucard looked at the jar of ointment that Bella gave to him and made by his cousin, whom he hasn't seen in a few years. He looked at it in contempt, didn't bother opening the jar nor testing it. He believed that she must have added in other ingredients. Probably to make him unconscious to take the castle all for herself or damage his skin even more. 

It's been a day since Bella stay in the castle, but it seems that she only wants to focus on learning other methods of making medicines. She doesn't seem to left the laboratory, and he didn't see a single time of her not being in that room.

He sometimes checks on her, but he doesn't stick around with her since she'll become attached to him, which would allow her to put him in a vulnerable state again. He was aware that she told him that she's defenseless, though is she honest about that part? She could probably use a glass shard or any material to attack him at any moment.

He gritted his teeth as he ponders about allowing a young woman in the castle after what happened to him six months ago, _"What is her intention?"._ It felt frustrating that he couldn't know if she genuinely wanted to learn more about medicine or not. 

He gets out a microscope on placed it on a table. He removed one of the bandages from his arm, showing his scarred arm. He took out a scalpel as he takes a deep breath and cut a small part of his scarred skin horizontally. The cut wound slowly healed as Alucard laid the piece of skin on a glass slide. He opened the jar to place a small sample of the ointment over the skin.

Alucard took the dish and placed it under the microscope. He takes a look through the microscope to test it and see if the ointment heals his scarred cells.

After a few minutes of waiting for any progress, the skin cell's red mark didn't seem to fade away. Alucard, take note of it and leave it there until any progress developed. He looked down at his blemished arm as he touched it softly.

"Oh, Alucard, we've missed you so much," a familiar female voice caught his attention. He turned around to see Sumi, nude and smiling seductively. Alucard's eyes widen as he backed away from them.

He felt a bump on his back. He turned his back to see him, "You're beautiful when you look frightened, Alucard." Taka was standing there, nude and smiling at him as well. He was hyperventilating of seeing both of them here in his room just like that night. 

Alucard turned away from them as he tried to get away from them, but they followed him. He gripped the chair. He closed his eyes, thinking it was a dream and pleading for them to go away. "What is the matter, Alucard?" Taka asked as he comes closer to them as Alucard trembled in fear.

"Don't be afraid, Alucard. We are your friends." Sumi softly said as she comes closer as her breast pressed against his back as Taka come close as well. Their hands slide on his arm to his wrists...

He grabbed the scalpel as he opened his eyes and threw it against the room. But there was no one in the room. He looked around to see that they were nowhere in this room as he takes deep breaths. He kept shifting his gaze around the room.

He let out a sigh, relief that they were only a hallucination and the two hunters were not here. He picked up the scalpel and placed it near the microscope as Alucard left his room and went about his day.

***

Bella continues on her research on medicine. She didn't waste her time dozing off. Still, she was intrigued by the knowledge of many different methods of making medicine that she never knew, such as using molds to make antibiotics. 

Since yesterday, she didn't leave the laboratory after Alucard told her not to wander around the hall without him. She doesn't want to get on the wrong side with him since she's here to learn to make different medicine methods.

Alucard came downstairs as he sees Bella reading afar in the laboratory. As she didn't hear entering, he entered the room, seem to focus on the book she's reading. As he came closer, she continues to read, concentrating on the book.

Bella felt a presence; she looked up and became surprised to see Alucard standing in front of her, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you entering," she laughed a bit. "I can see..." said Alucard.

She asked, "Is there anything you want to ask?". Alucard felt a bit agitated by her asking him, "No, it's nothing. I was checking". He exited the laboratory without another word. Bella was left alone in this room again. She had a feeling he would feel that way. As much as she wants to learn how to make efficient medicine to heal people, a part of her wished to know more about him.

After he went upstairs to the second floor, he entered his father's old study. When he was a little boy, Alucard would sit on his father's lap as he read to him, but now this room only gave him nostalgia that he will never get back. He sees his mother's portrait on the shelf. "Mother.." he sadly whispered to himself.

He looked around the room; the walls cracked, books and shards of the transmission mirror piled on the floor from his fight with his father. The place is a mess; he forgot to give any time to clean up here. Though he's more focused on what Bella's intention could be.

He sat down on the chair, slumping forward in the chair, as he stared at the floor. He ponders if it was the right decision to let Bella use his father's archive in the laboratory.

She proved to him that she is knowledgeable about herbalism, yet he still felt skeptical about her. Maybe she might misuse her knowledge for her gain. 

Maybe she would sneak into the Belmont hold without him knowing, finding any weapon from the hold that she can use to kill him and take the castle all for herself. His hand clenched on the armrest of the chair as he feels frustratingly deliberated. She could be doing anything to plot his demise. 

*** 

Bella continues to write down the method that can be useful to her for her profession. She hadn't seen Alucard for the rest of the day since yesterday. She finished reading a book, as she goes placed it back on the shelf.

Suddenly, her stomach started to growl. She blushed at the sound of her stomach. Bella remembered that she hadn't eaten for two days since she left Bran. But she ignored it and continued studying since she doesn't want to waste her time to satisfy her hunger.

A few hours later, Bella's throat begins to feel dry, but she continued to ignore it. "Just bear with it," She said to herself. But her stomach kept growling, and she started to feel an ache on her abdomen.

She insists on reading to distract herself until she saw a piece of paper lying on the ground, outside the laboratory.

She stands up from the table as she walks toward where the paper laid. Bella picked up the note, and she opened the folded paper revealing it to be an instruction of directions. She wondered where it would lead her to. She felt a bit nervous about it; maybe it could lead to a trap?

Before she exited the laboratory, she left a mark on the book that she was reading. Bella left the room. She paid close attention to the directions as she looked around the castle on which place to go.

She climbed up the staircase, entering the main hall of what appears to be a throne, as she sees a throne at a distance. But she continues to follow the direction to where it leads her as she goes upstairs. 

Bella entered a large hallway of the castle with many portraits on the wall. She read the direction paper as it said to walk down the hall and go right, then she'll make it to her destination.

She kept walking down the long hallway. Bella looked at the portraits as they fascinated her. She sees a painting of Dracula; behind him were thousands of Ottoman soldiers impaled on large stakes.

Bella shivered at the sight of the impaled corpses behind the vampire lord as she finds it pretty disturbing. Of course, this was Dracula's castle after all.

The middle of the hall shows another portrait of a red-haired bearded vampire, who was energetic standing on the head of the boat while slaying humans. Bella can tell this vampire was a Viking. 

A wind blow behind her back. Bella became startled and turned around to see there is nothing behind her. Bella started to feel nervous as she continued to walk, but she kept looking behind her and shifting her eyes. 

She turned right and saw another portrait, but she recognized this battle in the painting. It was the Battle of Kressenbrunn, a conflict between the Kingdom of Bohemia & the Kingdom of Hungary fighting over Austria and Styria's duchies. It appeared for the side against Hungary, shown to have the Styrian soldier and four vampire ladies leading the soldier into battle.

"I never thought that vampires fought in human wars," Bella remarked. She made it to the room where she sees the door to her destination. Bella opened it and went inside, revealing the kitchen. Bella looked around the place, amazed by the kitchen having a spice rack.

Bella saw two dolls sitting in the middle of the kitchen. She giggled a bit, "That looks adorable." One has shaggy hair, and the other has ginger hair with a blue cloth around the neck. Bella looked at the red hair doll, "That doll looks like one of the Speakers."

Bella has seen some speakers before during her travel. They shared hidden knowledge throughout Wallachia and shared it in each city. She feels bad for them since they don't seem to be bad people since they looked like they wanted to help Wallachia, but the Church ostracized them for having different views than them.

She wondered why did the note bring her here until she saw a plate set with the dish of cooked trout with rice and cooked vegetable and a cup of water on the table.

Bella shocked and confused about this, Was the food made for her? She sees another paper near the plate as she unfolded it, and it said, " **It's for you**.". 

Feeling assured by the note, she took a seat in the chair. Bella took a small bite of the meal and became amazed by the flavor of the dish. The spices and produce made it taste so fresh and rich and felt hydrated again from drinking water. She continued to eat, but it feels lonely just eating by herself.

A few minutes later, she finished her meal, picking up the dishes, and saw the sink. She remembered seeing those from the lab. She turned on the faucet from the left handle as she brings the plate toward the water. She felt hot water on her hand and pulled the plate away as she winced when her hand been stung from the hot water.

She turned off the left handle and turned the right handle. She slowly brought the plate to the water, but the water felt cold. She turned the left handle again, and to her surprised, the water wasn't too hot but warm. Bella was amazed at how the water can turn hot and cold.

She began to clean the stain of the food off the plate, cup, and cutlery and wiped it dry and clean. She finds the cabinet to put them away. She cleans up the table with a nearby towel. Bella tends to have a habit of cleaning up after herself because it would feel rude since someone prepared a meal for her and do nothing. 

After she cleaned the table, Bella goes outside the kitchen and closes the door behind her; before she heads back to the laboratory, she looks around the hallway. She called out, "Hello?... Alucard?" her words echoed in the halls. "Wherever you are, I just want to say, Thank you for the meal." but there was no response. She begins to walk back to the laboratory to continued her research.

A few minutes later, Alucard stepped out of the shadows; he went inside the kitchen and looked around if any utensils from the kitchen were missing. He looked in the drawer, but most of the cutlery is still inside; he looked at the sink. He was a bit astonished to see the table cleaned, and not a single dish is in there.

"She sure knows how to clean a kitchen," He remarked. Back when Sumi and Taka lived with him, they would only eat the food he prepared for them and leave the dishes in the sink afterward; they go wandering around the hall when they must've been planning his demise before their betrayal.

Bella at least has some manner to cleaned up after herself, unlike them. But he still unsure about her intentions.

He went downstairs to see her afar back at the laboratory. To avoid being seen by her at a distance, he transformed his body into mist and quickly goes to the laboratory's upper floor. Bella felt a wind at the side; she turned to see nothing was there. She goes back to reading, thinking that the gust of wind was all made up in her mind, although Bella thought she felt someone was there.

As he made it to the laboratory's upper floor, Alucard changed back to his physical form. He continued to watch Bella above to what's she been doing during her stay.

He kept his eyes on her as the minutes go by; Bella read a book that fascinated her, called Nature's Medicine and an anatomy book. She read one page about herbs coming from China, India, and Europe, but she read that herbs also come from a place called Australia. 

As she continued to read, she would write down notes that she used for references. An hour later, Alucard kept watching her if he can hear any mumbles from her about any plans to kill him. He remained silent to listen to her clearly, though she hasn't made a peep.

So far, she only continues to read. It only appears that she seems genuine in her desire to learn about medicines. Alucard felt a bit reassured, but he mostly felt oddly vexed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this latest chapter. I'm almost to the future chapters that I'm excited to write! See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like my new Alucard x OC fanfic. In the next chapter, I'll be going to do Alucard's POV.
> 
> If you want to know more about my OC  
> Here's the link to her description: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vPOHja8c4DRLWbPQeCpGfvc6bnVGUZ9PXMO7r8PJ8j4/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> I hope you enjoy my fanfic


End file.
